Falling Into You
by Hamony4ever
Summary: Two years have passed away since their triumph over Voldemort and now they are back together. The only thing is that they are in love with the wrong person.


**Title: **Falling Into You

**Author: **Harmony4ever

**Ship: **H/Hr

**Rating: **R

**Summary: One-shot: **Two years have passed away since their triumph over Voldemort and now they are back together. The only thing is that they are in love with the wrong person.

**Note:** This story is rated R due to some profanities contained on it. This fic is dedicated to allmy friends .Girls, I owe you a lot, because you make me happy everyday.

**Disclaimer:** You know all this stuff I didn't need to say it but: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter as the other characters and obviously I'm not Rowling, even if my name is Joanne...lol''

'_I must be insane... I promised Harry I'd never have corporal contact with him since what had happened two years ago... What are you doing, Hermione Granger?'_

Hermione was no doubt bewildered about going to live with her new boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend, with whom she had had a lack of precaution.

'Hermione, dear. Are you still with us?' asked Mrs Granger's voice from the front of the car.

'Oh, yeah...' Hermione was there, but her mind was completely absent. _'What do you think you're doing? Right now I feel that something wrong is going to happen... I'm not sure about my feelings... See? Here I am talking to myself about not even knowing what I feel!'_

'It's here, isn't it? Hermione!' Mr Granger shook Hermione's shoulder.

'Oh, yeah! It is...' she opened the car door and saw Harry and Ron standing in front of the door of a high building.

Ron ran to her and kissed her passionately, while Harry just stood where Hermione first saw him after two years missing.

Mrs Granger came with the luggage and stood beside Harry looking at Hermione and Ron. 'I know how you're feeling... I must be difficult to you... See the woman you love with your best friend' she smiled at him and left.

'_What did she mean with that? How does she know I... Oh! I know... Their sixth sense is unbearable...'_ even though he was smiling, sorrow could be seen in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him and ran to him and stopped abruptly in front of him. 'I promised to you I'd never do this again, but...' and she involved him in an affectionate embrace that made him blush. 'You're taller...' she said amused.

Later in Harry's room:

'I don't know what gotten into her head... she's been acting so odd. When we kissed some moments ago she didn't do it very passionately. What's going wrong?' asked Ron anxiously biting his nails.

'Not to worry... She's been absent for a whole year and I don't see her since then...' replied Harry looking at the ceiling.

'Harry, you've always understand Hermione better than I... Would you do me a favour, mate?' Ron sat up straight in the bed and looked at Harry awkwardly.

'Sure! Whatever you want...' he said absent-minded.

'I want you to talk to Hermione and figure out what's going wrong?' asked Ron hastily.

'Yeah, of course! Wait... What?' asked Harry snapping from his "dream". 'Are you kidding me? Why don't you ask your sister?' Harry looked somewhat embarrassed.

Ron looked at Harry with a "lost-puppy-eyes" look. 'Alright...I'll do it!' Harry said at once.

Meanwhile, Hermione was lying in her bed, listening to music and wondering... _'I wonder how I can do all these things at the same time. This thing is driving me crazy...'_ then, her thoughts broke when someone knocked on the door. 'Come in!'

'Hermione, I...' started Harry.

'Harry!' she said suddenly, tuning off the hi-fi and sitting on the bed. 'Sit down...'

Harry obeyed and continued. 'Hermione, I...uh... Ron's very suspicious about your attitude, so he told me to talk to you. He says you have something to tell him...'

'Well you may tell Ron that I've nothing to tell him' said Hermione crossing her arms and turning her back to Harry. 'But... I've something to tell you...'

Harry's eyes rolled up to Hermione suddenly and with a big grin wanting to come out. 'Yes? Then, tell me...' he said trying to keep serious.

'Remember two years ago? When we accidentally... you know... lost control and that lack of precaution' Harry nodded. 'I spent a year thinking if I should tell you... a month later that happened I discovered that I was pregnant. Then, I moved on to a flat in London and spent there three months thinking about what I'd do' said Hermione looking directly into Harry's green eyes. Somehow she knew that something was going wrong with her.

'And... What did you do?' asked Harry avoiding her eyes to meet his and sitting on the bed.

'Then, I thought about aborting... I asked my mother her signature, without saying what was it for, and I went to a Muggle hospital and aborted' continued Hermione now sitting beside Harry and tears almost falling from her eyes.

'After that, I had a depression and my mother kept on wondering why I was depressed...' Hermione leaned over Harry's lap and started to cry. Harry's hands seized her face up and caressed them, wiping her tears away.

'Harry, please, swear to me you won't go telling Ron about this... He'd be mad with me' she whispered between sobs.

'Sure... I won't tell him. My mouth is a tomb!' he said with a big grin trying to cheer her up.

And then, between tears and sniffs, Hermione curved her lips into a soft smile.

Some weeks later, Ron forced Hermione to have a little talk with him.

'Harry didn't tell me anything about your conversation... Can you tell me why? Did he get to talk to you?' asked Ron, hands in his pockets with an annoyed look in his face.

'Harry talked to me... He tried to make talk but I don't have anything to tell you...' said Hermione crossing her arms and looking through the window.

Ron groaned. 'Nothing...' in a question of seconds his moans were transfigured into yells. 'NOTHING, YOU SAY! HERMIONE I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS! YOU DON'T KISS ME; YOU SPEND MORE TIME WITH THAT FUCKING BASTARD THAN WITH ME! AND THAT'S NOTHING!'

'Ron you're scaring me...' she said in a low voice but Ron kept on yelling at her.

'DAMN YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!' Hermione left the room running but Harry stopped her.

'What... What's going wrong now?' he asked wiping her tears and caressing her face.

'R-Ron...' she said between sobs. 'He called you a 'fucking bastard'...' Hermione burst into tears as she told Harry what Ron had called him.

'That's okay... I'll talk to him later, Hermione... Don't worry' he said hugging his friend.

'What the hell are you two doing!' asked Ron as he stepped out of Hermione's room. 'Seems like you are glued to each other! Get off her!' he exclaimed pushing Harry away.

Harry took his wand off his pocket and pointed it at Ron's chest. 'Is this the way you treat your best friend? She's scared of you!' exclaimed Harry with anger in his look.

In Hermione's mind, confused thoughts were floating everywhere. _'What should I do? Ron is scaring me, that's true, but I can't just break up with him now... My heart is divided... Who should I choose? Harry or Ron. Harry is faithful and brave and his love never ends. Ron... he's lovely, But a little foolish... Am I really falling in love with Harry again? Hermione Granger, think about last time... Well, we were two children' _Hermione was no doubt very confused about her feelings.

'You love Hermione since you first saw her! And don't lie Harry! I know you perfectly...' threatened Ron pointing his finger at Harry's chest.

As Ron said that, Hermione jumped. _'Since ever? He loves me?' _Hermione's eyes sparkled. _'Merlin's beard! What the hell are you talking about?'_ she asked herself blinking her eyes and the sparkles on them disappeared instantly.

Harry looked at Hermione. 'Ron, you're behaving like a 3-year-old child! Please grow up...' he said leaving the room towards his bedroom.

Hermione followed him but Ron stopped her.

'C'mere, you slut...' he groaned between his teeth. 'You better tell me what the hell is going on between you and Harry or I'll tear you two apart!' he threatened.

'Harry!' she screamed frightened.

Harry ran to the living room and seized Hermione to him. 'Are you mental, Ron? What in this world are you doing?' he asked crossly.

Harry seized Hermione to him and took her to his room. 'Are you alright?' he asked her.

Hermione shook her head. 'I've never been treated like this, Harry...' she said between sobs.

'Don't worry... He doesn't deserve someone like you and nor do you deserve someone like him...' said Harry wiping her tears away and sitting her on the bed.

Hermione curved her lips into a little sad smile.

'_And baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised_

_And I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth_

_Now I'm crawling back to you.' _Whispered Harry in Hermione's ear.

'What?' she asked shocked. Hermione couldn't articulate a word. _'Ron was right...He loves me!'_ Hermione's mind was running fast and she couldn't contain tears.

'Hermione... Are you alright?' asked Harry worried wiping her tears.

'No... Let me go...' she said sobbing. Waving her wand, all her clothes collected inside the suitcase, and then, Hermione and the suitcases disaparated.

Next second she was laying on the floor of her bedroom,at her parents' house, crying.

'Hermione, my dear! What happened?' asked Mrs Granger running to her daughter.

'I-I turned Harry down... I don't know what's inside my head' she said sobbing.

'I always knew you loved that boy... why don't you give him a second chance?'

'My mind is so confused... I don't know if I should pick Harry, the brave and lover or Ron, funny and sometimes foolish...' said Hermione after two minutes of stillness.

'Follow your heart, my dear... Let your heart tell you who you really love' said Mrs Granger wiping her daughter's tears.

Hermione got up from the floor and sat up on her bed, and suddenly Harry appeared right where Hermione had appeared minutes ago.

'What are you doing here?' she asked looking into his eyes.

'I came after you...' answered Harry as Hermione stood up. Then he threw himself to the floor and started to crawl to her.

'What the hell are you doing?' she asked smiling.

'Crawling back to you...' he whispered. Then it was his time to ask her a question when she threw herself to the floor just like Harry did. 'And what are you doing?'

She sat up on the floor and he imitated her. 'I'm falling into you... again' and without noticing, their lips were fastened together in an affectionate and passionate kiss.

**The End**

**A/N: The music, or part of a music whatever you want, is Backstreet Boys' Crawling Back to You. I believe you can sing it...P Review please! Love, Joanne**


End file.
